


It's a good day in Musutafu, and you are a horrible ghost

by artemisdarkmoon



Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Danny arrives in U.A., Danny is a little shit, Gen, Indulged me, Misunderstandings, No clear plot, Work In Progress, author wrote this on impulse, bit of slice of life, vigilante!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdarkmoon/pseuds/artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Danny mysteriously arrives in Musutafu, Japan. A whole load of misunderstandings ensue with two people arguing who's secret love child the new vigilante belongs to. The answer is neither. But that doesn't stop Danny from being a little shit.
Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021248
Comments: 66
Kudos: 556
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just out of control at this point. Am I going to finish this? We will see. I'm still working on my main DP x BNHA story, The First Hero: Danny Phantom. So this is not really unfinished but we will see. Anyways, I've decided on creating rather than worrying about the commitment it come with.  
> Enjoy!

What’s that? Is it a bird, is it a plane? Gasp! It’s a 40-year-old man fighting a teenager.

And losing. Don’t forget to add that in.

Every news station in the city was talking about the fight between the Flame Hero—Endeavor and the new supervillain in town.

“Whoa whoa. Time out!” screamed the whited haired boy in perfect Japanese. “Don’t you need to have a PhD to be a supervillain?” He said, floating several feet up in the air while effortlessly dodging Endeavor’s fire attacks.

“Enough with your quips, child!” shouted Endeavor in all of his fire flamed glory. “Stand down or face the consequences.”

“Hey, just trying to be politically correct. The average super villain has at least 3 doctorates, I’m a teenager who hasn’t even finished high school yet. Get your facts right.”

Endeavor fired his most powerful attack at the child mocking him in front of a helicopter news crew. “PROMINENCE BURN!” He shouted creating a burst of red flames as wide as a—well a river that was wide.

The boy waved his hands erecting a large blue shield to counteract Endeavor’s fire.

Ice + Fire = Steam.

Unstoppable Force meets Unmeltable Object = The entire city getting a free sauna session.

Phantom disappeared after the steam dissipated. Endeavor ended up standing alone in the pavement and getting blamed again for causing traffic.

* * *

**PHANTOM—VIGILANTE OR VILLAIN—YOU DECIDE!**

The only time Shota ever got to watch the news if Yamada sent it to him. This time, it was the latest Hero Fight between the new vigilante Phantom and Endeavor. Phantom arrived two weeks ago when he mysteriously appeared in the sky in broad daylight. Kamui Woods was in the area and apprehended the child since public quirk usage was illegal. And then the fights started.

Ever since then, Phantom has been spotted delivering criminals to police stations whilst running away from pro-heroes trying to capture him and bring him to a detention facility where he belongs. He was what 13-14, not much older than any of Aizawa’s students really and even more reckless in his opinion. Shota saw the entire fight in his phone and noticed that Phantom just couldn’t stop throwing out quips. Although the staggeringly obvious thing that should be noted from the fight was how Phantom seemed to have multiple quirks that he wielded with far more expertise than his students. This was worrying seeing how the last time he met someone with multiple quirks, he had his head bashed into the ground.

At that moment, he received a call from Endeavor’s agency.

It was about time that they called him in.

* * *

Danny knew that the multiverse existed and the Ghost Zone was practically a portal to various worlds in various dimensions. He doesn’t remember how he arrived in Japan. In a another world, speaking perfect Japanese like he was speaking it all his life. Last thing he remembered was saying the words “What’s the worst that could happened?” and through narrative convention, the worst thing happened.

Well, probably Not the worst thing. Dan was still by far his worst nightmare. But being in a strange world with no way of getting back home was—strangely not worrying. He learned late in his half-life that he was actually pretty territorial like most ghosts. Amity Park was free real estate now that he was gone and his parents were probably driving around the Fenton RV with his face on the side, his mother shouting his name and describing him in an embarrassing way.

He just felt that everything was going to be alright in the end.

Danny’s mind went to Clockwork’s smug, all-knowing smile and suddenly he felt an overwhelming amount of rage. Clockwork always pissed him off and Danny was pretty sure that he already wasted his rewind chances with the Master of Time so whatever situation he was in right now; Clockwork was not going to bail his ass out this time.

Danny sighed. He was practically homeless; living off in shelters and sleeping on the streets. He missed Sam and Tucker, his bed, and even school. Danny never thought he’d ever missed school but two weeks living off the streets, saving people and getting shit for it (which was not really any different from home really), Danny wanted the rigid structure that school provided. It was something stable and by Ancients, he wanted a day where all he had to do was worry about next week’s Algebra exam.

And then Danny thought. Maybe I should just get a job. (And then he didn't.)

Another week passed and Phantom’s popularity eventually faded. People were far more interested in the U.A. Sports Festival. Nearly every pro-hero was attending either for security or scouting purposes. Endeavor was of course there to support his progeny and make sure he doesn’t do anything that would embarrass him or cause his ratings to go down. That previous fight with Phantom not only impressed the public but also created some doubt on the legitimacy of the Number 2 Hero. If a teenager could easily evade him, what exactly was the taxpayer money all for? This applied to many famous pro-heroes who had the unfortunate chance of running into Phantom and trying to pick a fight with him.

Now pan above to the clear sky. Above the stadium, imagine a clear outline of a prepubescent boy squatting down and eating popcorn as he watched the show below him. Granted, he could have just easily snuck in and squeezed himself into the crowd but then again the view was so much better up above. Not many people could connect the dots that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Unless your Wes Weston or Kyle. And Danny didn’t want to take his chances. Endeavor could be a Wes after all.

“Sick!” said Danny in awe at peppermint head “I wonder if I could do that?”

Peppermint Head had created a Titanic-killing size glacier in order to stop a kid with a lifetime supply of elbow tape. A bit overkill in Danny’s opinion but nonetheless he definitely was going to try and copy that. So Danny decided to visit the kid and ask.

* * *

Todoroki Shoto learn about the new vigilante Phantom ever since his father came home nearly setting the house on fire. He checked social media and was both amused and jealous to find out that a boy his age was out there taking on Endeavor with a smile on his face. It was even more annoying to learn that Phantom has multiple powers AND ice powers apparently which really got him thinking…

“Hey…”

_Is Phantom? no the eyes don’t match…Unless._

“Hey kid.”

Shoto was alone on his way to the bathroom. There was nobody in the empty hallways.

“Psst!”

The voice was eerily familiar. “Hi!” A glowing boy with white hair and green eyes appeared right in front of him. Instinctively, Shoto brought forth a blast of ice to trap the vigilante.

“Rude. I just wanted to say hi.” Phantom said in that echoey voice of his. He looks more offended about being encased in ice than afraid of getting captured by the authorities.

“You’re a criminal. I’m calling security.” Shoto was about to run but then realized that he froze. Literally. Phantom easily got out of his ice prison and shot Todoroki with his signature ice ray trapping him inside a Todoroki shaped ice sculpture.

“I’m not here to pick a fight I just wanted to know how you did that awesome ice glacier of yours.”

Shoto promised that he would never use his fire fighting villains but he really needed to get himself out of this situation. He never thought that it would have come to this being trapped in another person’s ice. Oh God, now he knew how Sero felt. Shoto decided that he was going to apologize to the tape boy again.

“I mean that was really _cool_. Pun intended.” Phantom said, making finger-gun motions at him. 

“Your eyes are blue.” Shoto commented. There weren’t any cameras near the bathroom so if Phantom ever decided to kidnap him no one will ever know.

“Huh. Oh yeah. Nobody really points that out though. So can you tell me how you did that glacier thingie?” said Phantom, quickly changing the subject. 

“I’m not telling a criminal that.” Shoto glared. He activated his fire quirk.

“Oh don’t even bother, that ice is unmeltable.” Phantoms said, waving a hand dismissively.

Shoto didn’t care, he increased the heat of his flames so that the sprinklers would activate. Water descended, Phantom was floating in front of him a few feet from the ground. The water just passed right through him. “And also I’m not a criminal. I’m a vigilante. Apparently. Ugh! why did I think that this was a good idea.” Phantom slapped his forehead and then snapped his fingers. The ice disappeared with a cartoonish pop.

Shoto was free. “I don’t know.” He admitted.

“Huh?” Phantom said, tilting his head to the right.

“My ice. I don’t really know how it works. I just do this hand movement and ice is created.” Phantom crossed his legs in the air looking all nonchalant. This situation was weird, Shoto had to admit.

“Could you do this?” Phantom asked, showing him a gloved hand. An ice sculpture of Shoto appeared in his hand as if by magic. Shoto was amazed and really jealous because he doesn’t have that much control of his ice. Yet. 

“Not Yet. But I’m learning.” Phantom beamed. He dropped Shoto's ice figurine to the ground where it made a twinkling sound you could only hear when expensive diamonds fall from the neck of rich heiress into the perfectly white marble ground. 

“Hey, I have an idea why don’t we – “ he never got to finish because a bullet got embedded into his shoulder. Shoto turn around to see that Snipe was right behind him along with Ectoplasm.

“Get away from the boy, villain!” said a trio of Ectoplasms.

“Not a Villain.” Phantom felt the need to correct him. He doesn’t seem at all bothered by the bullet hole in his shoulder. In fact, it didn’t even affect him. Again, Phantom was more taken aback instead of panicking like a normal person would.

The floating boy stared at his bullet wound, eyebrows furrowing. “I can’t believe you shot me. I’ve never been shot before. Well never with real bullets anyways.”

Snipe fired another shot. Phantom just floated there with a blank expression on his face. The bullet was swallowed like quicksand. An Ectoplasm clone pulled Shoto back to safetly. “What do you want with one of our students!”

“I just wanted to ask him something. Compare notes, ya know. Since we both have ice powers.” Phantom said after separating his body from a strew of bullets that passed right through the space from his abdomen. 

Snipe kept on firing shot after shot but bullets don’t really work when the person you’re shooting can decide to go through them. Or avoid them by separating their torso from their waist. 

“I called back up.” Ectoplasm whispered to Snipe. The hero cloned himself again and all four started attacking Phantom at once. This was not a good idea.

“I don’t think you people really figured out that I can just do this.” Phantom said while phasing through all the Ectoplasm clones that ended up on the ground. “But I know when I’m not wanted” He raised his hands in concession. Looking straight into Shoto’s eyes, Phantom disappeared.

“He turned invisible.” Snipe announced.  
  


A disembodied voice said: “Duh.”

“But don’t stop the festival because of me. I’m just here to have fun. Ciao!”

And that was the last they saw of Phantom.

Danny felt bad. The U.A. Sports Festival did stop because of him. He contemplated on apologizing in front of everyone but ultimately decided that it was a bad idea. Knowing his luck, they might even cancel the next festival to really rub into his face that he was the reason why everyone went home empty handed. 

The Festival was cut short. Todoroki Shoto didn’t get his character development from one green haired child, and Katsuki Bakugou didn’t get to win.

Everyone lost. Go home.

* * *

Fuyumi loved her father even thought he was not she had to admit, not a very good Father. All she wanted was a nice, happy family like all her other classmates and co-workers but instead she had to deal with her father setting fire to the training room because he never went to therapy.

Fuyumi held up her phone to her face and sighed, she never really read any tabloids because they upset her too much but Natsuo did. Her little brother sent her a photo of Phantom and Endeavor side by side. The headline was just awful.

**PHANTOM ACTUALLY ENDEAVOR’S SECRET LOVE CHILD?**

The tabloid was plain slander. She was pretty sure that her father didn’t sire any children not because he was unfaithful or anything but because Fuyumi knew that Enji was married to his work.

Natsuo on the other hand…

“That bastard. This is what he does, goes ahead and finds another woman with ice powers just so he could get his perfect heir!” Natsuo yelled at the top of his voice to his girlfriend.

“You know that’s fake, right?” his girlfriend felt that need to point that out. 

Natsuo wasn’t listening. He was too busy watching photos of Phantom both using his ice powers and green flames. The boy was powerful and just about the same age as Shoto which means that his father cheated on their Mom while she had Shoto.

“Look at this!” Natsuo said, showing the side by side comparison of Endeavor and Phantom. The article was rather in depth in explaining the similarities of Phantom and Endeavor’s powers. “Look at those blue eyes and tell me those don’t look like my Dads.”

His girlfriend inched forward to see the phone clearly, “They are a bit…glowy.” She volunteered. She wanted to point out that she could not see any trace of Asian features in Phantom’s face. He was very Caucasian and unlikely to be Endeavor’s second-cousin twice removed. But she didn’t want to be racist so she kept quiet and let Natsuo rant his heart out.

Natsuo inhaled. “Ha! Jokes on him though. If this goes on, Phantom might even ruin his career. If he does, I’ll happily welcome him to the family.” Said Natsuo in the tone of a man who wholeheartedly believes what his saying is true. 

“I don’t think you’re thinking this through, Natsuo-kun. That’s a tabloid. It’s not real.”

Although, in a different light, Phantom did really look like Endeavor.

“—In this rant, I will.”

“Okay, that’s enough, Todoroki-kun.” Midoriya said. As much as he loved theories and hero analysis essays, he couldn’t bear to listen to one of Todoroki’s conspiracy theories. Last time, he accused Midoriya as All Might’s secret love child and now he’s accusing Phantom as his long lost brother or something.

“I mean; why would he approach me other than to reconcile?” Todoroki said.

Todoroki had a run-in with the Vigilante Phantom after the latter decided to come to the Sport’s Festival and harass Todoroki. At least that’s what the teachers were saying. According to Todoroki, Phantom just wanted to learn about his quirk, which Midoriya could understand. It was a bad day for everyone. Phantom practically cancelled the festival just by showing up. But that didn’t stop Todoroki from spilling out his tragic backstory and it didn’t stop Midoriya from convincing Todoroki that his power is _his_ and not Endeavors.

“I think you’re overreacting.” Midoriya said. “I’m not actually All Might’s son, you know. I mean _I wish_.”

A determined expression crossed Todoroki’s face like he was about to run straight to a wall despite the fact that the other side of the wall was a cliff.

“Hmm…I believe you.” Said Todoroki, who did not believe him.

“Plus, not every superhero with ice powers **AND** fire powers is your relative. My dad has a fire-breathing quirk it does not mean we’re cousins?”

Todoroki was about to open his mouth to object but decided against it after seeing Midoriya’s expression.

Although, now that Midoriya thought about it, there was something quite suspicious about Phantom. He showed up around the same time the League of Villains released their Nomu—an artificial human with multiple quirks. Midoriya searched for Phantom’s photo again. It wasn’t a very good one. Some photographer with a literal camera quirk managed to get a non-blurry shot of Phantom. He was the only one who could take a clear picture of the vigilante and for that reason he decided to capitalize it until the hype for Phantom wore down.

All of Phantom’s photos are blurry and grainy like one of those pictures with ghosts on them but it turned out to just be an error during development. This sparked more conspiracy theories in various hero forums, 2 of which he was the moderator.

There was one thought that came to his mind. And that—

“It couldn’t be, right? Grand Torino?” said Toshinori anxiously to his old mentor who was on the other end of the phone.

Gran Torino glanced at the picture that Toshinori sent him. It was a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes. This was not uncommon in the world that they live in what was not common was the fact that the boy is shown to possess multiple powers like Nomus.

“I don’t really see a resemblance.” Gran Torino commented after looking closer at the photo. The boy was simply too...White.

“Not every white haired kid is his kid, ya know.” Gran Torino says. 

Toshinori nodded. “Yes. But I counted eight powers on this one and it’s worrying me. It’s possible that Phantom is an experiment. Or his son. Or he experimented on his son!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised” said Gran Torino conversationally. “Still, the boy is a vigilante.”

“He infiltrated the Sports Festival and nearly kidnapped a student. I fear he may be a villain at this point.”

Gran Torino’s eyesight was not as good as it was 20 years ago. There was a video of Phantom’s fight against Endeavor. The video by itself was shot in perfect quality but for some reason, Phantom's image kept flickering in and out of existence. The boy was smiling, acting like the fight was a normal sparring session.

_‘Oh It’s about to get **chilly** in here’ _that was Phantom’s voice coming out from Gran Torino’s phone. The boy fired an ice ray, freezing Endeavor’s feet to the ground. ‘Uh-Oh _Someone’s got a case of **cold**_ feet?”. He chuckled.

“The boy is too funny to be his son.” Gran Torino reasoned.

“Toshi…” he drawled trying to assure the grown man, “It’s probably nothing but if he ever commits something grave like murder or _actually_ kidnapping a student, we will arrange a task-force. Bedside’s the League of Villains is laying low at the moment. Personally, I don’t think Phantom’s in league with them. He’s too…unpredictable.”

Toshi nodded, still convinced that Phantom could very well be All For One’s heir. It made sense. His archenemy knew that they were both getting weak. Phantom was powerful, being able to take on the Number 2 Hero like he was a mere sidekick. If he was at that level, Toshi needed to train Izuku more in case he ever faces Phantom on a one on one battle.

Toshi hopes that day would never come.

Meanwhile…

“No, Tomura, he is not my son,” said All For One in the tone of someone who has explained it 20 times and could not wait to get out of the conversation.

“But…” Tomura stuttered, “He has multiple quirks like you, Sensei. You could have just forgotten about him.”

All For One considered this.

“Hmm…it’s possible.”

Tomura lips curved into a smile which cracked his lips even more. “We need to get him here.”

“He’s a vigilante, though. Are you sure that’s wise?” All For One checked the footage of Phantom again. He listed his powers: Flight, energy generation, invisibility, intangibility, body manipulation, cryokinesis, possible regeneration, pyrokinesis. Not even Nomu can have this much without losing their intelligence. 

All for One was curious. He liked to collect quirks. Phantom was interesting and if all goes well, he'd be the perfect catalyst for what he has planned with Tomura. 

“You have my blessing,” said All For One cheerfully.

Tomura laughed a laugh of someone who laughed in cold, dark underground buildings and are up to no good.

“This is going to be good. Kurogiri, get ready. Next time he shows up, we’ll be there to greet him.”


	2. Obligatory Join Me Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilty about ending the Sports Festival, Danny moves to Hosu City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments guys. It's really made me want to finish this. Still, I have no idea where this plot is taking me. I'm still writing The First Hero: Danny Phantom. It's almost done so stay tuned. In the meantime, enjoy this new chapter. And again, comment down below for any suggestions.

Endeavor wanted to get this over with. The tabloids are at it again, accusing him of infidelity. Whoever started the rumor that Phantom was his secret love child was going to get burned to a crisp.

Pan over to Shoto as he watches his father destroy another TV in his office after another lifestyle hero reporter mentioned about him and Phantom in the same sentence. Perhaps he should have thought more about the consequences before posting his theories on the internet. He sighed as the sprinklers went off again drenching Endeavor’s office and his expensive Cambodian carpet.

Endeavor needed a win, something that would force the media to ignore Phantom and focus on why he deserves to be the Number Won—two hero out there. It was time to go to Hosu City.

He turned to his son, yelling despite the fact that he was like 2 feet away. “SHOTO! PACK YOUR STUFF. IT’S TIME YOU SEE WHAT A REAL HERO LOOKS LIKE.”

Shoto rolled his eyes. _I didn’t know All Might was going to Hosu_ was what he wanted to say.

Danny started working at a butler café (because that’s a thing in Japan, apparently). His white boy features were the only thing that landed him the job. He decided to leave Mustufasu feeling rather guilty after cancelling the Sport’s Festival. The job paid well even if he still felt awkward having all those girls giggle as he served them a platter of sandwiches and probably the biggest parfait he had ever seen. What made the place great was they didn’t ask too many questions and papers. Which really should have made even suspicious but Danny just wanted to end his homeless status.

His shift ended. And then the attacks started.

He groaned. Danny was doing well for himself now. He had a real job and was one paycheck away for his rent. People were screaming, glass was being smashed and the sirens wailed.

He clocked out, went to the bathroom and in the laws of magical girl transformations, said his catchphrase: “I’m going ghost!”

Endeavor did not expect Phantom to come to Hosu and start taking away his score. Phantom—who was definitely not his son—froze one of the Nomu’s until it was no longer moving. Endeavor glared.

“Phantom! What the hell are you doing here!” Endeavor demanded.

Phantom read the tabloids and…being the little shit that he is said: “Come on, _Dadddddd_. I’m just trying to help my dear old _father_. Following in his footsteps and all.”

Endeavor started engulfing himself in flames and threw a fireball at Phantom just because. Phantom dodged and laughed a laugh which can only be achieved by someone who owned very expensive audio equipment.

“Hello. You’re that boy with multiple quirks.” Gran Torino was with Endeavor. It was his first time seeing Phantom. _He looks like a fun kid._ He thought. Definitely not All For One’s son.

Endeavor, still fuming, was ready to throw down his most powerful move on the boy but Gran Torino stopped him.

“Hey, I think he’s just trying to help.” Gran Torino said.

Phantom grinned. “Yup. Don’t’ mind me. Just trying to help. What are these things anyways?” He pointed towards the ice block Nomu.

“He’s a criminal! You hurt my son!” Endeavor yelled. He stayed, not attacking, because despite all that anger, he was smart enough to admit that Phantom was nearly impossible to catch with that phasing quirk of his. _Where is that Eraser fellow when you need him?_

“Nomu’s.” Gran Torino answered Phantom, ignoring the thing about Endeavor’s son. “Artificial humans.”

Phantom stared far too long at the iced Nomu. Gran Torino noticed that Phantom’s forehead did not when his eyebrows are all scrunched up in thought.

Finally, he said: “They’re dead.” Phantom looked horrified. That was not an expression Gran Torino expects from an alleged supervillain. He _pitied_ them so much that he stopped floating.

“If you’re going to continue what you’re doing, child, soon you will be too.” Endeavor warned. He does not want to share the spotlight with a _teenage_ menace. Still, Endeavor was _slightly_ worried that the kid was going to get himself killed one of these days. Soon, someone with an even stronger quirk was going to get Phantom and they might not be as merciful as Endeavor.

Phantom turned to look at Endeavor straight in the eye, and smirked.

“Oo, too soon. “

There was a story there. Gran Torino decided to file that in ALL CAPS inside his deteriorating memory.

Phantom sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen. I’m sorry if I’ve been a menace to you for the past couple weeks…” He had to get the flame hero to work with him so that they could get this over with. Danny doesn’t know how strong the Nomu’s are but the little green one he just froze was probably weak given that he hasn’t busted through the ice yet. Ghost ice is practically indestructible through human means but Nomu’s were dead and Danny didn’t want to take the risk of fighting them alone.

“—But the city is on fire. And I’m sure as a _professional_ , you would want this thing to be over as quickly as possible with minimal property damage. So I’m going to fly around, put out some fires while you take care of the flying Nomu that just went off. K?”

Gran Torino smiled. The kid was way more mature than he thought. That reasoning of his even made Endeavor huff in admission. “Alright, Phantom. But I will capture you one of these days. You can count on it.”

Phantom floated up and turned his legs into a ghostly tail. He chuckled and said: “Oh if I had a penny for every time someone said that me” He paused and just to add icing on the burning cake, he added, “Later—Number—2.” And then flew to the opposite direction to get rid of the fires.

“Don’t call me that!” Endeavor yelled waving his right arm up like a grandpa trying to get noisy kids out of his lawn.

Phantom arrived just in time to see a black monster with his brain out and about attacking some people. Danny fired an ice ray, hitting it in the chest. It froze. But it was clear that it was still conscious since the eyes were still moving about. In that time, Danny extinguished the fires by shooting an ice ray to the sky where it burst into snow and cold air. Steam got mixed in with the smoke.

“Aren’t you, Phantom?” one of the pro-heroes on the scene said.

One of them flinched when Phantom looked over his shoulder. His green eyes were the first thing they saw in the smoke and steam. “Yup.” It gave a fanged grin towards the cowering pro-heroes. The pros on the scene found out that they could not move. 

One of them thought. _How is he so much scarier than the Nomu?_

The sound of ice breaking cut them out of their terror. Phantom quickly turned around. He was pummeled into the ground as the Nomu broke free and punched him the gut. “Go, get out of here!” he yelled for them to run. They didn’t because running away and letting a teenager solve their problems for them was worse than facing the Nomu dead on. They were supposed to be Hero’s damn it!

Phantom’s eyes glowed blue again and he shot another ice ray from his eyes towards the Nomu’s head. It froze and grabbed its head wondering why it had become so heavy.

Smirking, Danny quipped. “Now that’s what I call a brain freeze.” Phantom put his arms together and concentrated. His eyes and hands started glowing blue and then he unleashed the biggest glacier that the pros had seen. It was bigger than the one Todoroki Shoto made during the Sport’s Festival. It was 60 ft tall, spiky and so cold that it started freezing the concrete from a 1-meter radius. It was quite effective in trapping the Nomu ensuring that it couldn’t break out of the ice again.

“That ought ‘a do it.” He said, looking very pleased with himself. He turned to the pro-heroes again with a smile on his face. Phantom waved. “Is everyone alright.”

They nodded, wondering how so much power was caused by someone that was just five foot four.

Manual felt that a thanks was due. “Thank you, Phantom.” He said. “We wouldn’t have defeated the Nomu without you. You have my gratitude.” He bowed which made Phantom blush green.

“Whoa, um…thanks…I mean, no thanks needed…Happy to— “

A dark violet shadow engulfed Phantom whole.

“—help.”

“Nobody’s going to help you here, Phantom.” 

Danny frowned. There was someone with a dead man’s hand on his face talking to him. He knew he was teleported. Being a ghost is a non-stop joy ride of portals. From his surroundings, he was on top of a water tank, most likely still at the city because he could see the glacier he just created from up here.

His ghost sense went off. It was faint. A little wispy in his opinion.

“I apologize for bringing you up here in such a rude way,” said the purple shadow man to the right of hand-on-the-face man. “My name is Kurogiri, and this is Tomura Shigaraki. We are the League of Villains.”

“That,” Danny said, pointing to Kurogiri, “Is the politest introduction that I have ever received from someone who has kidnapped me. Five stars.”

Kurogiri bowed slightly out of cordial respect. “Thank you. I am pleased that you feel that way.” Kurogiri said, smiling. “You are quite calm given the situation. We expected this to be a violent meeting.”

Phantom raised his shoulders. “I'm not a shoot first and ask questions kind of guy.”

“Enough dialogue.” Tomura said testily. He stepped forward towards Danny’s floating form and opened both of his palms. “We want you to join our party.”

Danny raised a brow. So it was the classic villain _join_ me speech, huh.

“No. thanks.”

“Reconsider,” growled Tomura.

Danny reconsidered and said: “No, thanks.” Okay, witty banter was up. Time to shoot. Danny charged his palms with ecto-energy and charged.

Tomura clenched his right hand, ready to meet Phantom’s fist just so he could disintegrate it. The two never met. Kurogiri activated his quirk warping the space between Phantom and Shigaraki so that their fists ended up punching thin air.

“Kurogiri!” Tomura said, angry that he wasn’t able to punch the stupid kid.

“Now, now, Shigaraki. We must keep a level head in this situation. Why don’t you explain to Phantom why he needs to join our league?” Kurogiri said.

Danny pulled his hands away and squared his shoulders making himself taller than Shigaraki which really wasn’t all that hard since he was floating 3 feet from the ground. He was literally looking down on the villains. Man, if only he had his thermos, he would have gotten rid of Kurogiri. He was pretty sure that he was a ghost. Or at least, as close to a ghost here in this world. He was definitely not one of the ghosts he meets in the Ghost Zone. For one thing, Kurogiri was much too polite. 

Tomura clicked his tongue. He reverted to his usual slouching posture, scratching his neck with his left hand. He said: “Society is riddled with heroes.” He started, voice low and filled with contempt like he was talking about cockroaches. “I plan on destroying that.”

_Here comes the classic villain monologue._ Danny thought. Because he was used to it, Danny floated there and kept his gaze on the shadowy arms attached to Shigaraki’s arms. They were pulling them backwards. Or at least tried. Spirits most likely. They didn’t activate his ghosts sense because they are not powerful enough to interact with the physical world. He felt sorry for them. Danny could sometimes see them. They mostly just roam, eyes hollow and pale. Harmless entities. Insignificant to the point that even Ghosts Zone locals don’t interact with them. They lack the chaotic and robust personalities of GZ ghosts. They were rare in Amity Park but he sometimes he could see them whenever he’s out of the city. He remembers his mother’s lecture about stone tapes—post-human consciousness being recorded and replayed into inanimate objects like the stones in old ruins. Walking memories.

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Tomura continued unaware that Danny’s half-lidded eyes were a sign of him not listening. “Here you are, a powerful vigilante. Strong enough to take on the Number 2 Hero himself. Probably even All Might. You’re doing a better job than he is, cleaning streets where no hero dares to step. And yet, the media calls you a villain. They demean you. They ignore your contributions. But Justice is fragile. And so are the so called guardians that claim to protect it! They’ve rejected you. Why shouldn’t you reject them?”

And there was silence. Tomura had stopped talking, hands raised on his sides like he was expecting the beat to drop.

Danny yawned. He blinked twice. He inhaled. He brought his hands together in a prayer. There was not a lot of words in the English language (and because Danny did not have the brightest vocabulary) to explain how much “—full of shit you are.” Danny said contemptuously.

Shigaraki stepped back. He worked really hard on that speech after his encounter with Stain. He even wrote it down and had Sensei grade it for him. He got a "Well done" from Sensei which was the closest thing he got to an A+

“Why you—“Shigaraki was not planning to be rejected twice today. “I thought that we’d be similar seeing who your father is.”

“?” Danny said.

“Multiple quirks. White hair. You’re Sensei’s son, I’m sure of it.”

Danny slouched his shoulders. After hearing that crazy statement from an even crazier man really just let his guard down. “There has been a misunderstanding.” He said slowly hoping that the crazy villain would get the hint.

“Sensei is willing to take care of you—pay child support and all that—if you join us.” Tomura said, holding out his right hand towards Phantom.

“All For One is extremely rich.” Kurogiri felt the need to point that out. After all, money was a good motivator.

“Okay One, I don’t know who that is,” Danny said, crossing his hands to his chest in his attempt to look cross. “Two, and even if I did, he is 100% not my father. I know who my father is okay—and before you say Endeavor, no he is not. That was a joke that someone on the Internet started. And Three—“Danny quickly fired an ecto-blast towards Kurogiri who got thrown back several feet and was down on the ground semi-unconscious. “—I already have a day job so don’t you even dare tempt me with money.”

“Kurogiri!” Tomura yelled. Shit. He wasn’t expecting this to happen. Shigaraki was 100% confident that Phantom as going to say yes. Phantom was clearly more powerful than Stain. He was the sole reason why the Sport’s Festival got cancelled. Tomura got jealous of that. How was he going to defeat him? Phantom could go through things. His quirk would be useless on him. Phantom landed on the concrete. He slowly walked towards Tomura with that glowing green hand of his raised into a punch. The sound of a helicopter’s blade spinning snapped Tomura out from his thoughts.

“Look up. They see you.” He said, laughing. There was a helicopter news crew above them. It was enough for Phantom to stop and look. In that time, Kurogiri got back up, seeing that Phantom was a dead end, they needed to escape.

“Make it look like he’s with us.” Tomura whispered. Kurogiri nodded. Phantom finally ignored the helicopter news crew and lunged. Kurogiri activated his quirk, spreading his black fog to cover him, Tomura and Phantom.

_From the news chopper to the studio. We are reporting live from the skies in Hosu City. I was reporting on a different story but please take a look! There were flames and black smoke rising over the city minutes ago but it seems that someone with an ice quirk has taken care of it….We haven’t received any information…disturbance caused by villains…We will report to you as soon as we get more information._

And Cut.

“Continue Filming,” said the news reporter after something caught her eye. The water tank on the tall building. There were three people. One was floating and glowing like a torchlight.

She squinted. “Is that…Phantom?”

“Isn’t he based on Musutafu?” said the cameraman. “What’s he doing all the way out here?”

“Let’s get a closer look!” the news reporter yelled to the pilot. He nodded and changed course. As they flew near, Phantom snapped his head upwards. The first thing they saw were those eerie green eyes of his. There were no pupils, just a bright illuminating green that felt dangerous. It warned you to stay back. Otherwise....otherwise...The news reporter's throat felt dry. She needed a glass of water.

It lasted for a second but to the news reporter, it felt like hours. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew that Phantom sometimes looked otherworldly (and was a bitch to capture on camera) but in the chaos of the night, he was positively eldritch. The news reporter expected tendrils of black energy to swarm around Phantom, reach up to the chopper and swallow them whole. 

A black fog obstructed their view. When it disappeared, Phantom and the two people with him were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to add in some ghost lore. Dont think too hard about it much. It doesnt really matter in the long run HAHA...UNLESS.
> 
> Anyways, currently writing chapter 3 as I update. Still not sure where I'm going with it but its probably going to be more slice of lifey. Maybe Danny finally gets to meet Aizawa? I dont know how I'm going to write that. My endgame is that Danny ultimately attends U.A. but not as a regular student.


	3. The Butler Cafe is Sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Phantom after the Hosu City incident? Does his day get better?   
> No. It does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Sorry.

Picture a TV store. Each channel showed the newscaster reporting the words below:

_Phantom seen in Hosu…Phantom caused destruction during the events in Hosu City…Ice everywhere, multiple people with fire quirks tried to melt it but it proved to be resistant to flames…Disappeared after 13 hours._

_Phantom seen with the League of Villains….Phantom in League with the League of Villains..._

Danny watched the news even though people hated him. There were always going to be people who failed to see the bigger picture or twist his image of him turning him into someone who just wanted to cause destruction. It was the mayor's incident all over again. He sighed.

“I should be used to this by now,” he says still watching the news from behind the glass of a TV store. Hands in his pockets, he walked to work. Amity had just started to like him so the universe in all its spiteful glory, decided to put him in a world where everyone had superpowers yet still managed to hate his guts. Last night was tiring. Kurogiri warped him to another city so he had to fly 30 minutes just to get back at his shitty apartment.

Well, at least he wasn’t the star of the shitshow. The Hero Killer (Whoever that was) was captured by Endeavor last night. Good for him. That oversized fire hazard needed a win. Phantom being Endeavor’s love child eventually died down and was nothing more than a Twitter trend. People were more focused on the Stain, the Hero Killer. Which is good news from Danny, I guess. Now that he was officially a villain, it was time to give up the vigilante act and focus on how he was going to get out of this world. His mind went to Kurogiri, the villain with a warping quirk. His ghost sense went off when that guy arrived so he must be somehow connected to the Ghost Zone. If only he knew where he is. Still, it would be difficult to convince him to use his powers to help Danny seeing how Phantom refused to join Shigaraki’s emo boy band.

It was a beautiful morning. The clouds were cumulus, casting the perfect shady morning. Good for Danny. He burns easily. He decided to forget about the events last night and focus on work instead. The universe had already bombarded him with bullshit last night so he guessed that today was going to be A-Okay.

“Oh shit,” He spoke too soon. There were police waiting outside the Butler café he was working. Three men, including his manager, were being escorted out of the place towards two police cars.

“Sir?” He called out. His manager, a thin, handsome man in his forties looked up at his newest employee, Danny Fenton.

“Oh, Fenton. It’s you.” He said with the enthusiasm of a man who knew he was caught red-handed.

“What’s going on?” Danny asked, walking faster towards the police car.

“Money laundering,” said the police officer who was holding his manager’s arms behind his back. He held his manager’s head down pushing him inside the backseat of the police car.

“I’m still getting this week’s paycheck right?” It was important for that to happen.

“Sorry, kid.” His manager’s voice was muffled from inside the police car. “They took all the money. We would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for what happened last night.”

That was the last of their conversation as the car sped away.

“But…My paycheck.” Danny stuttered, devastated. They couldn’t have waited tomorrow. Danny’s eye twitched. The universe just didn’t want him to have nice things. He screamed at the sky until a police officer yelled at him to stop.

He huffed. Eyes flashing green. “It’s time for some misplaced aggression.”

Hosu City had its own Dagoba beach. Some bystander had been lucky enough to catch Phantom blasting junk metal to kingdom come.

“Take that. And this. And some of that.” Phantom grunted as he threw an ecto-blast at any piece of scrap metal he could find at the beach, disintegrating them each time.

“WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME!” Phantom yelled to the sky. He fired a green energy blast from his right hand towards a refrigerator. It exploded into tiny bits.

Bystander-chan did not have anything else to do that day. He whips out his phone from his pocket and started recording. They knew that Phantom was probably a villain but I mean look at him, he’s like 12. Normal people generally walk away at the site of an overpowered teenager throwing a temper tantrum at a bunch of junk at the beach. Bystander-chan decided to be spontaneous and approach the alleged villain out of curiosity.

“Hello,” they said carefully as one does when one does not want to get disintegrated into ashes like the broken microwave.

Phantom snapped his head in the direction of Bystander-chan. He was at least 3 feet away just to be safe. Phantom blinked his glowing green eyes, the color of cartoon toxic waste.

“Oh…” Phantom said softly. “Hello, there. Can I help you?”

Bystander-chan was still recording. Phantom didn’t seem to mind. He tilted his head to the right, looking a bit confused about why someone had approached him in his grouchy state.

“Um…” they stammered. “Why are you blowing up trash?”

There was a brief pause. Danny saw that the person was recording. He doesn’t want to say that because he was destroying stuff just because he lost his job. Public opinion about him was already in its negative numbers.

Instead, Phantom said: “Community service?”

Bystander-chan did not believe that was true. Phantom was clearly having a hissy fit.

“Well, what are you doing here? I’m a villain now, you know.” Phantom continued. He crossed his arms to his chest, pouting. “You really should not approach alleged villains on the news especially when he is not feeling very happy.” Phantom showed his fangs just to prove a point.

Bystander-chan flinched. He lowered his phone so he could see Phantom in a better light. “Are you going to hurt me?”

The tremble in Bystander-chan’s voice made Phantom frown. He sighed and softened his expression.

“No kid. Why would you think that?” Phantom slumped his shoulders in an attempt to be less intimidating. He landed on the sand.

“The newspapers all think that you’re a villain. But you’re not, aren’t you?” they said. They were there when Phantom fought the black Nomu yesterday. He was amazing. Phantom handled that monster like a pro that even the pro-heroes weren’t able to do anything about it. Bystander-chan could not help but look at Phantom in awe. They smiled.

“Not a villain,” Phantom confirmed.

Bystander-chan smirked. Their grandmother lived near the beach and it would be a nice little birthday present if all the trash just magically disappeared.

“Well. Aren’t you going to finish what you’re doing? You better prove to us that you aren’t a villain by cleaning up the whole beach then.”

Phantom raised his brow. “Is that so….” He drawled and looked at his surroundings. Piles of metal junk, plastic wrappers, and water bottles were scattered throughout the beach. “Well, can’t argue with that. Come on, I’ll let you help me.” Phantom said smiling.

Bystander-chan returned the gesture. They put the phone in their pocket and started picking up trash.

Phantom mostly did the work. He let Bystander-chan throw trash as far as they could so Phantom could work on his aim. It was amazing how each one just exploded into dust. After three hours, Bystander-chan picked up the last candy wrapper and put it in his pocket.

“It’s nice that you humored me, Phantom-san. My grandmother lives near here and finally, she could see the sunset again,” said Bystander-chan cheerfully. They should be going. A text from mother had arrived saying how they needed to get home.

Bystander-chan waved goodbye. “Thanks for everything, Phantom. I don’t care what everyone says, you’re pretty cool.” And then they ran until Danny could no longer see them.

Danny placed his hands to his hips and looked at the work they just did. The beach was clean again. Not a single trash in sight. His mind wandered over to Bystander-chan.

“It’s nice to be appreciated once in a while.” He said to himself. Mood fixed, Danny decided to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter. Featuring Class 1-A, sleepovers, and spirit boards. We all know where this is going *wink*


	4. It's time to summon a ghost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina Ashido picks up an occult book in a library. Class 1-A (except Bakugou) summons a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont think about the timeline too much. Thanks for all the comments guys.

The universe is a cruel and spiteful place. Danny is agnostic. He does not believe in gods. He fights them all the time so it would be super weird for him to suddenly start sacrificing a lamb to please them. He’s pretty sure Pandora is a vegetarian.

There are many universal laws. There’s Godwins’ law—as an internet discussion becomes longer, the probability of comparison between Nazi’s or Hitler approaches—and there’s The Law of Percussive Maintenance aka hitting something until it works. Jack Fenton and numerous other scientist in fields unpronounceable use this law like its tissue paper.

Someone had subscribed Danny to the Narrative Law of Egregious Causality. And because our protag got a C- in his English test, that means Bad Shit Happens Just Because And There Is Nothing You Could Do About It. When you scream at the Void. The Void slaps you with a rubber chicken and eats your English homework out of spite.

And so, here we are, The Narrative Law of Egregious Causality in effect starts when Ashido Mina borrows a book. They were telling ghosts stories the other night and this one particular book just screamed _B-rated Horror movie._ It was big, it was leather, it had a magic circle on the front cover along with the words OCCULT SUMMONING RITUALS in English embossed silver letters. There were silver and gold sigils on the back.

Why was it at the U.A. Library though?

Mina did not question that. She checked the book out and left happily out of the library completely forgetting about that Hero History Book that she was supposed to borrow instead.

It was time for another sleepover.

Tokoyami was born with a shadow quirk and a raven’s head, and decided to die on that hill. He loves the arcane, the occult and fantastical. He is a _creature of darkness_. Tokoyami has several fake skulls on his shelf that are much scarier than real ones.

But even he is wary of things that bump in the night. Mina Ashido wanted to try summoning a ghost. Her source: A book she got from the U.A. Library. She even convinced the whole class (with the exception of Bakugou) to participate in the ouji board nonsense. They “borrowed” Tokoyami’s incense and very expensive candles to add to the aesthetic.

“It would be fun,” they said.

“I want to see what happens.”

“Tch. Those things are fake. I’m going to sleep,” said Bakugou.

The lights were off. It was 8 pm. Aizawa was at a meeting. The night was at his darkest. It was the perfect moment to summon a ghost. Tokoyami was bullied by Mina and Kaminari to draw a magic circle on the floor with erasable chalk.

“Wow! Tokoyami-san. Your art skills are phenomenal.” Midoriya complemented. Tokoyami would blush if he could. He doesn’t think that this is a good idea. This was a horror movie waiting to happen.

They formed a circle. “This is going to be so exciting.” Mina squealed. She placed the book at the center of the circle. Mina had opened it to a page where an ouji board was printed out. They had substituted the triangular planchett for a clear glass.

“Why is there a bowl of ketchup and rice?” Momo pointed out.

“According to the book, we would have a better chance of pleasing the spirit if we have a sacrifice.” Mina replied.

“Why ketchup though?”

“Because it looks like blood,”

“Rice is a little plain. We should add some potato chips to the mix.”

And so, the class scrambled to get more food out from the refrigerator. They didn’t actually believe that they were going to summon a ghost today. But suddenly, tons of _What If_ particles had struck their braincells making them continue. (And it was almost midterms) Five minutes later, each student had offered something to the sacrificial pile. There was a chocolate cupcake, black tea, a broken mp3 player, blue cheese, jelly packets, orange juice, one piece of strawberry mochi, a half-eaten hamburger, a block of raw meat, some flowers taken out from the woods, _soy sauce?,_ apples, uncooked soba noodles, two caramel sweets, a photo of All Might, and lastly from Mineta, a piece of paper that says ‘Please Don’t Kill Me.’

Mina clapped her hands, “That should do it!”

Ochako raised her hand. “If the ghost doesn’t show up, can I have the cupcake.”

“No fair. I called dibs.” Jiro interjected.

“Let’s start.” Mina said quickly before the rest of the girls fight over Sato’s cupcake.

* * *

Mr. Uraraka hired the kid because he looked like he needed some help.

And he could lift 60 kg without tiring. 

When Uraraka first saw Danny, his clothes were dirty and all he owned was a violet backpack that looked like it had been ran over by a train multiple times, chewed off by some Doberman pinchers, spat back out and then ran over again by a high speed train just for good measure.

“I lost all my papers…but I swear I’m not a criminal…I’m really strong and I’m not asking for much…just enough for food and board,” The boy had told him desperately.

Uraraka was a little wary at first of the American boy. He looked like a teenager but the boy assured him that he was in his 20’s. Uraraka doesn’t know enough about Americans’ to dispute that. He hired the boy because he too was desperate to save some money. Uraraka let Danny stay in his couch for a month before the boy could finally afford his own place.

The boy had been a good luck magnet ever since he came to work for Uraraka’s company. There were less accidents, and Danny was pretty good with using difficult machinery. Yesterday, some debt collectors had come by his house. He told Danny about it and the next day, he learned that they decided to cancel his debt out of the generosity of their hearts.

“We’re getting pretty lucky today. The landlord even fixed that broken roof for free!” said Mr. Uraraka.

“Don’t you find it weird though. I could have sworn his eyes were brown and not green,” His wife said, a hand on her cheek as she was preparing dinner. 

“Oh hush. You’re just being paranoid. Maybe something nice happened to the landlord. He’s sharing his happiness with us. Oh and by the way, we saved nearly 100,000 yen having to fix that generator. Danny’s really good with technology. Downside was, it tends to glow green during the night. Weird. But Hey, at least we don’t have to pay the electric bill anymore,” Uraraka said.

His wife tilted her head, “How come,”

“Oh, Danny did something to it, “ Mr. Uraraka waved a hand dismissively, “said that the generator was going to run for over a 100 years. Isn’t that great.” He beamed, not even questioning it. 

His wife frowned, “What’s the kid’s quirk anyways,”

“Oh, he doesn’t have one. His parents probably disowned because of that,” Uraraka said, smiling sadly. The kid was strong. He needed to be. Being quirkless in a quirk filled world was hard.

The Uraraka’s had invited Danny for dinner. The boy was too skinny he needed to eat more. And because of him, they could afford premium quality beef without feeling guilty about it. There was a knock on the door.

Danny Fenton was wearing a t-shirt with the word JAXA printed on the front and a globe at the back. His jeans were cleaner now. His face, a lot less sullen.

“Welcome, Danny. Come in, come in. Don’t forget to leave your shoes at the door,”

Danny chuckled. “Alright, Mr. Uraraka. I won’t forget this time.”

Danny’s shoes were new. Red bright sneakers unlike the dull tattered ones that Uraraka had first seen him wear. The boy seemed to do things effortlessly. The shoes practically slipped off his foot as if he was wearing slippers. Neat.

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner. I missed Mrs. Uraraka’s cooking,” Danny said.

Uraraka smiled at him. “We bought some beef. The expensive ones too,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Danny.

They sat at the table. Mrs. Uraraka greeted Danny and asked him how he was doing with his new apartment.

“It good,” Danny says.

Mr. Uraraka served Danny the best cut of meat. “Here. You deserve it. We wouldn’t be eating delicious meat if you hadn’t come to our lives.”

“I see the roof is finally fixed,” Danny says not looking up.

Uraraka smiled again. “Yeah. How did you know?”

Danny’s eyes widened. “Oh…I passed by the landlord this evening. He mentioned it in passing,”

Mrs. Uraraka touched her lip, “I thought he was in Kyoto today?” she said thoughtfully.

Danny looked panicky, “He came back because he forgot something…was in a bit of a hurry.” Danny gobbled up a slice of beef quickly, “Wow…this is so gwood,” He says mouth full.

Something was happening. Danny stopped chewing. He looked around the room nervously. Uraraka didn’t bring this up because he knows that the boy keeps on going to the bathroom. Bowel problems probably.

This was not good. Danny was being summoned. He felt pulling. Like invisible strings were being attached to his back, pulling him backwards. It was a lot like being sucked in a thermos actually but this time, Danny could actually avoid it until the chanting stopped. He hears overlapping voices in his ear. They didn't even made any sense. 

“Are you okay, Danny? Bowel problems again?” Mr. Uraraka asked like a man who was used to it by now. It was because Danny often went to bathroom to go ghost at unexpected times. Like the time debt collectors were bringing baseball bats to the construction site or when he heard a scream from an alley, and had to help some poor old lady from being mugged.

“Umm…not exactly.” Danny said, voice weak. 

“Don’t worry my boy. Nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not because of the food is it?” said Mr. Uraraka, leaning conspiratorially at him. 

“No,” said Danny shaking his head. “The food’s delicious is just—Oh crud“

And then he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The pull was too strong. He didn’t even know that it was possible to summon him in this dimension. And then Uraraka’s face stretched backwards. The room was spinning. There was darkness. And then there was light.

It was candle-light.

* * *

Class 1-A was fully expecting nothing to happen. Mina had led the chanting. It was gibberish. They tried their best to say it properly but it eventually ended up with chanting more gibberish.

Midoriya had started humming an All Might theme song and Jiro was chanting “ _Do, re mi, fa, so, la, ti, dooooo_ ” like a Bhuddist monk in prayer. Tokoyami was chanting in pig-latin, “ _La domini, exaltia, albia._ ”

“fettucini, linguini, lasagna…” said Kaminari, who decided that chanting pasta was enough Latin for the day.

_No one_. Absolutely _no one_ was expecting it to work. Mina had convinced Hagakagure to hide and lift the book at the end of the chant.

“This is ridiculous,” Tokoyami finally said what everyone was thinking.

And then there was cool breeze bringing shivers to everyone’s spines. Even the ice user Todoroki felt cold.

“What was that?” Uraraka gasped.

“Todoroki. Quit it!” Mineta said loudly, voice trembling.

“I’m not doing it,” said Todoroki.

“What do you mean. You’re the only one with an ice quirk. It’s freezing in here,” Mina says, shaking hard. She places her hands on her shoulders.

“I’m not doing it,” Todoroki repeated, also shivering. He activated his fire quirk to warm him up a little bit but for some reason he was still cold.

_“OOoOOOOOooo”_

Uraraka gasped again. She grabbed Tsuyu’s arm, squeezing it tightly. “Did you hear that?!”

“Hear what?!” Tsuyu says.

“ _AHHHHHHH!”_

This time everyone heard a wail. It wasn’t very loud but it had a strange echoing quality to it that can only be achieved by someone with great audio editing skills. It sent more shivers down everyone’s spines.

“Okay. That’s it. I’m leaving!” Mineta said standing up and walking towards the light switch.

“Alright, Hagakagure. We know it’s you,” Mina finally admitted. “You can stop now,”

“I’m not…doing…anything…I…swear…brrrrrrrr,” said Hagakagure from somewhere near the center of the magic circle. She was about to lift the magic spell book Mina got from the library but the room’s temperature dropped. She was naked and shivering.

There was the sound of a cartoonish pop. Like someone smacking their lips together. There was a glowing boy with white hair and green eyes floating in the center of the magic circle, right beneath the sacrificial pile of trash.

“Um…Boo?”

“GYAHHHHHHH!!!!”

Everyone screamed.

Midoriya had never seen Phantom in person. Only in pictures and even those couldn’t compare to what a sight Phantom looked like. Especially in dribbly candle-light. Phantom _loomed._ He _gloomed_.

_We are so doomed._

Everyone was screaming. Panicked voices all around. Mineta passed out. Todoroki had his mouth hung opened. Uraraka and the other girls had huddled up in a ball screaming their hearts out. Midoriya couldn’t move. It was the same, mind numbing, heart stopping feeling he experience when facing All For One. Phantom was just floating there like some bad special effect. He glowed. He was outlined in the darkness and made the light of the candles downright sinister. Phantom looked like the only three dimensional character in their two dimensional world. The air froze. Midoriya heard a howl coming somewhere in the forest.

Midoriya realized that he couldn’t breathe.

And then Phantom spoke.

His voice echoed. Like a tunnel or a deep, dark chasm that claimed the lives of many hikers. “I was having dinner,” He said testily. “What’s with all this stuff? Offerings? Neat. A cupcake!”

Sato’s chocolate cupcake that the girls were fighting for ownership was now floating in the air, flying straight into Phantom’s mouth. He gobbled it all up, not even chewing the damn thing. 

“Phantom?” Todoroki finally managed to speak. “What are you doing here?”

Phantom scoffed. “You guys summoned me here.”

Tokoyami started bowing like a medieval knight, “Revel in the darkness! Dark Majesty, accept our offerings and spare us!” he said darkly. Dark Shadow came out of Tokoyami’s bellybutton and joined Tokoyami’s pose.

Phantom cocked a black eyebrow. He sighed, seeing the magic circle drawn on the floor. Iida too, was frozen in the spot. His arms were raised in an L-shape.

“It’s a villain! There’s a villain again in U.A. I knew that the dorms were going to be useless,” Mineta mumbled from his (supposedly) unconscious state.

“I’m not a villain.” Phantom stated. “And I’m not here to hurt you. Mind you this is your fault for summoning me here,” he added reproachfully.

The fire from the candles snuffed out. Their only light source gone. Phantom glowed, casting large shadows. Darkness was fine and all, but shadows were where the monsters hid. Regardless of gender, everyone screamed. Except for those who couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even blink from the horror in front of them. Phantom had his hands on his hips. He had no legs. Just a ghostly tail.

“Don't be afraid!” Tokoyami boomed, “As a spirit. He cannot escape the circle.”

Mina stopped screaming for a moment, adding “Yeah. I read that in the book. He can’t hurt us if he’s inside,”

Midoriya took a deep breath. The screaming died down.

Phantom was not convinced. But he did not do anything to dispute the fact. He looked down on the offering pile said: “Huh, no wonder you guys were successful. Usually when I’m summoned, people use blood. I’m not a vampire.”

Phantom used his powers to levitate a bag of potato chips. He opened it. It made a crackling noise that made everyone flinch.

“Quick. Capture him!” Sero says to Todoroki.

“I can’t,” Todoroki hissed. “He can just go through it like Mirio-senpai,”

Ah yes, there was that terrifying fact that Phantom had multiple quirks, one of which was similar to Mirio’s. The older student had kicked all their asses; how much more was Phantom. He’d probably blow them all to bits with that green laser quirk of his.

“Well, this is nice and all,” Phantom droned. He checked his wrist as if there was a watch attached to it. “But I have dinner plans,” They waited for Phantom to do something. He flew towards the door.

“I thought you said the circle would work!” Uraraka yelled.

The fluorescent lights came back.

Aizawa was standing at the door.

Several things happened at once: Aizawa’s eyes flashed red. Phantom dropped to the ground. Aizawa wrapped him with capture scarf.

“Phantom! What are you doing here!?” Phantom was struggling, trying to escape the capture scarf, “—Hey what gives! I can’t use my powers!” “—What did you do to my students!?” Aizawa said, voice low and dark.

“I didn’t do anything man. They brought me here,” Phantom said, wiggling on the ground like a worm.

Aizawa didn’t dare blink.

“How is that even working?! I’m not even from this dimension” Phantom said, voice echoing and shrill. He sounded more like a teenager this time. Midoriya noticed the word dimension and filed that under his mental notebooks.

Phantom was still wrapped up in Aizawa’s capture scarf. The teacher was looking down on the alleged villain, his eyes wide as saucers.

“We need to incapacitate him. He’s strong. Even with his quirk gone.” Aizawa announced. He tightens his grip in the capture scarf. Midoriya knows he doesn’t have very long until Aizawa’s quirk deactivates.

“Iida, sound the alarm!” Aizawa commanded. Tenya finally moved, he ran as fast as he could, hitting the emergency alarm on the wall. There was a WOOO-WOOO-ING noise. Red light surrounded their visions.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Phantom wailed.

“Your under arrest, Phantom. For vigilante acts, associating with the League of Villains, and trespassing the Sports Festival,” Aizawa said. Midoriya saw his teacher’s eyes twitching. He doesn’t have very long. If Aizawa blinks, Phantom activates his quirk and becomes untouchable.

“Get Midnight!” Aizawa’s voice had an uneasy tone to them. His eyes were starting to close. They didn’t have much time.

“Let.ME.GO!” Phantom yelled so loudly that Aizawa blinked. Phantom phased through the capture tape and was about to escape until Midoriya activated his quirk. Full Cowling. Green lines traveled through his legs. He knows he might not capture Phantom because of the villain’s intangibility but at this point, Midoriya had no other options.

Midoriya leapt. Grabbing Phantom’s leg. Midoriya pulled. Phantom had been so shocked and panicked that he forgot to use his intangibility quirk. Midnight and several other teachers had arrived at the door. Even All Might. They saw the chaos in front of them.

“Hey kid, let go!” Phantom yelled, waving his leg back and forth.

“Midoriya-shonen!” All Might said.

Midoriya was hanging by Phantom’s right leg. They were floating up the ceiling. Midoriya tried to pull him down but his hands passed through Phantom’s leg like it was no more substantial than fog. Midoriya landed with both his feet on wooden tiles.

That was enough. Midoriya had given enough time for Aizawa’s quirk to recharge. Phantom descended. He hit the ground hard, closing his eyes from the impact.

“Eraser-head!? What’s going on!” Midnight-sensei said. “Is that Phantom!?”

“Midnight!” Aizawa said. He wrapped Phantom back in his capture scarf.

“Got it!”

The R-rate Hero ripped off her blouse. The violet vapor swirled through Phantom’s body like a snake. But no matter what Midnight did, Phantom did not pass out.

“Was that supposed to do something?!” Phantom said, scowling. “News Flash! I’m dead. I don’t need to breath,”

Midnight stepped back. That was the first time someone was unaffected by her quirk. What were they going to do now? Aizawa can’t keep his eyes open forever.

“You’re surrounded. Give up,” Snipe said, pointing his gun to Phantom. He shot the boy twice, making both of his shoulders bleed green. “Let’s see if blood-loss doesn’t pass you out still,” Snipe said darkly.

Phantom did not as much as wince at the bullet wound. The green blood had the viscosity of slime. The white haired boy smirked.

“Maybe if you shoot me in the head, I’ll pass out, huh, cowboy. I dare you!”

“Insolent child,” muttered Snipe. He was still pointing his gun at the boy. This time at his forehead.

“Snipe-Sensei! You’re not going to actually shoot Phantom in the head are you?” Midoriya protested, voice shaking. They were heroes. They weren’t supposed to kill people. Even…probably already dead villains deserve to live. Or just really not get shot in the head.

“Midoriya, this is a dangerous villain,” Midnight reasoned.

“Maybe if we shock him, he’ll pass out,” All Might volunteered.

The expression on Phantom’s face was pure dread. He stopped struggling.“No. Don’t!” Phantom said a little too quickly causing Eraserhead to smirk.

“Kaminari!”

“What—I don’t….” Kaminari stuttered.

“Do it. Otherwise, the villain is going to escape.” Eraserhead yelled desperately. His eyes were burning red.

Kaminari’s lip wobbled. He did not have much courage compared to Midoriya and Todoroki but he steadied himself. Kaminari walked to where Phantom was, underneath Aizawa’s scrutinizing gaze. He touched the boy. He was cold. The kind of cold that reminds you of death and loneliness. Kaminari hesitated.

ψ **D̷̙̼̹̠̈́̇̿͝o̵̡͐̂͘n̸̡̦͕̿͊t̶̖͊̽̋̄̈́ ̷̣̹̼̔̈̏͂y̷͇͉͔͝o̷͓̙̿ư̷̝̘̙̓̊͂̂ ̷̢͇̭̈f̷̘̭̺̖̔̇ù̷̥̝̽̕c̶̢͓̺̒̃̈̈́k̶̢͉͖̱̠̈̔̇̕ī̵͎̦̂̀͌n̴͉̭̘̔͊g̵̰̝͈̗̤̐̌̇̃̚ ̵̘̳̞̮̍̓̾̾d̵̮̂͐a̶̡̖̣̣̎̐̔ͅr̷̛̮̙̟̓͛͘ͅȩ̴̳̅͐̍̅** ⛥Phantom begged, his voice sounding demonic. Midoriya heard a shrill scream from behind him. Kaminari had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t be scared, shonen.” All Might reassured him. “We’re not going to let him hurt you,”

“I WAS JUST HAVING DINNER!” cried Phantom, in his normal, echoing voice this time.

Kaminari didn’t even bother saying his move. He knew that if he used up his quirk too much, he’d shock everyone as well. A burning sensation in his veins traveled in his arms until it reached his fingertips.

There was a scream. It reverberated to the walls. It shattered the windows. Phantom’s eyes were closed as he screamed. Kaminari had his as well.

Midoriya noticed dark tree roots appearing in front of Phantom’s face. They glowed green as well. Aizawa had let go of his capture weapon as soon as Kaminari used his quirk on Phantom. Everyone, even Mic who was used to loud noises by now, had their ears covered.

And then the scream stopped. Phantom was no longer moving. Kaminari quickly let go of Phantom. All Might held the blonde boy in his arms.

Something happened.

White circles traveled throughout Phantom’s body. He looked completely different now.

He was probably older than Izuku. His hair was black. He was bleeding red.

The room sighed collectively. It was over. Aizawa finally blinked his eyes.

“That must be Phantom’s true form,” All Might said, a hint of sadness to his voice. “We need to get him to Recovery Girl.” He added quickly before Phantom bled out in the dorm room. Ectoplasm summoned a clone and carried Phantom out of the dorms.

“He’s not breathing,” said Ecotplasm nervously. “And he’s cold,” The hero tried to find a pulse somewhere near Phantom’s neck. There was no heartbeat.

Midoriya couldn’t see Ectoplasms face from his mask but the pro-hero was surely panicking. “Hurry,” All Might managed. His voice was calm despite the fact that they probably had a dead villain in their hands.

Aizawa surveyed the room. The magic circle and the _book_ was still there. He glared at his students. “Is anyone hurt?” He grumbled.

Midoriya and the rest shook their heads.

“Good,” Aizawa said darkly, “Now tell me what exactly happened here?!”

They were in trouble now. Phantom could have killed them, yes—but Aizawa had the power to expel them. Which in the whole, was way worse than facing a villain with multiple quirks. Bakugou was so lucky he was asleep.

All fingers pointed at Mina Ashido.

Mrs. Uraraka stared at the empty seat to her left.

“There was always something strange about that boy,” said Mrs. Uraraka to her husband. “His eyes were always a bit too… _solid._ Too _real_.”

Mr. Uraraka hung his mouth. Finger pointing across him. To where Danny once sat.

“He just… _popped_ …” He said flabbergasted, “…Like a balloon. He was there and now…he isn’t,”

“Should we call the police?” Mrs. Uraraka said calmly, already standing up to grab the telephone.

“No….” Mr. Uraraka said shaking his head. “It’s probably the boy’s quirk. I think he was just too embarrass to tell us.”

Mrs. Uraraka never heard of a quirk that made you disappear like a cartoon character whenever you had bowel problems. But it sort of made sense. No wonder Danny said he was quirkless. 

“Well, I guess I should wrap this up for Danny when he comes back later,” Mrs. Uraraka said kindly.

In fact, Danny Fenton never came back after that. All the more for Mrs. Uraraka who enjoyed the leftovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Danny is really good with technology in this AU  
> I dont know where I'm going with this story. Endgame is that Danny gets to go home. But I dont know how I'm going to write that down yet. Maybe he'll face All For One.   
> Comment down below what you want or think is going to happen next. There isnt much of a plot in this fic. Just me writing the stuff thats been living rent free in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what I've written so far. Comment down below what you want to happen next. I plan on writing an obligatory Aizawa vs Danny meeting because our op boi needs someone to nerf him for plot purposes. The next chapter will probably be about the incident in Hosu where Danny fights Nomus, works with Endeavor, and saves Midoriya.


End file.
